Slash? Sounds Painful
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: Maria is kind enought to give Fayt a laptop, and him and Albel surf the net, only to find some interesting and disturbing things. Completly over used, 'What if the characters found out what we do to them' [AlbelxFayt friendship!][ONE SHOT]


Title: Slash? Sounds Painful…

Author: Ari!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fayt…I wish I did, but I don't. Albel owns Fayt, and since I don't own Albel either, there's no way I could own Fayt…but I can steal them!

Plot: Maria is kind enough to give Fayt a laptop and that night, him and Albel surf the net, only to find some interesting and disturbing things.

Warnings: Uh…fangirls…and an over used plot, but I just had to do it! I don't know why! Blame the annoying bunny! Yaoi curiosity, I guess. No real yaoi, only friendship! Love and Peace! Humor? Maybe? I dunno…. I suck…

Notes: A little story I got the urge to write last night. I've run through it once, making edits, but I'd still appreciate you pointing out my spelling and typo errors. If you notice any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, around 2 am, and Albel had just trudged into the old, rundown inn. They were still quit far from Airyglyph and The Wicked One was exhausted. He hoped that the fool he was forced to room with asleep already, or at least ready to go to sleep.

The hall of the inn was deserted, and not a sound was heard coming from any of the doors. Albel passed by the first room, the one Cliff and Nel were staying in, passed the second with Maria and Mirage, then Peppita's and Roger's room, till he reached the end, his room, and Fayt's. Albel was always forced to room with Fayt because Fayt was the only one that could stand him and see passed all his nasty words that normally spouted from his mouth.

Albel paused for a moment at the door. It was old, and the grains were beginning to turn gray. The Wicked One found himself listening for any sounds of life coming from inside the room. He glanced down and noticed that there was a soft glow coming from the crack in the bottom of the door. It wasn't bright enough to be the light, but then what else could it be?

Albel sighed, but and instead of pondering on it for too long, he simply pushed open the door with a quick twist of the handle. Like he'd figured, the light wasn't on, but the glow was emanating from the desk where Fayt sat, staring at some sort of screen. Albel made his way over, placing a hand on the back of the chair and peered over Fayt's shoulder. The long tips of his hair hung down and brushed against the boys cheeks, causing Fayt's face to twitch a little.

"Hey, fool. What's that?" The blue-haired-boy turned his head slightly to glance back at the man looking over his shoulder. With a small smile he moved his finger on a small pad, and Albel watched a tiny arrow on the screen magically move. "Hey, this looks like one of those televis-sight-box-things on that planet, Arkives." (1.)

"Pretty close, Albel. It's called a computer. Maria brought it back from the Diplo." Albel frowned, and tossed a lock of hair over his shoulder as he stood up straight.

"Well, what's a computer, maggot? And you better not lie!" Fayt winced a little, but got over it quickly. Albel didn't mean half the things he said. The nineteen year old thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with an easy way to explain what a computer was.

"Well, we can connect to something called the Internet, which is a vast, endless place. People put up things called websites, and they change them to their liking. One could be advertising for something, another could be for jobs offers, and some are just for fun." Albel was silent as he tried to process what Fayt had told him, but couldn't do it.

"Just show me. It'll be easier." Albel pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Fayt where he could still see the screen. Fayt nodded once and clicked on the icon, bring up the home page. He took a few minutes to explain web addresses and search engines, and than asked Albel what information he would like to find. The Wicked One smirked and pointed at the screen.

"Can you find us in that box?" Fayt glanced over at the man again, and wondered just what he was planning, but finally he nodded and chalked it up on Albel's weird self-love. Fayt clicked the cursor so it blinked in the search bar.

"Who do you want to find?" Fayt prepared himself for the man to give his own name, and was completely surprised when The Wicked One told him to search 'Fayt Leingod.' When Fayt asked why, Albel just grinned wickedly. Fayt did as he was told and typed his name and even he was surprised when 15,109 hits came up. Fayt knew they were popular, they had saved the universe, but he never knew they were that popular!

Many things popped up. Some of the more amusing ones were Fayt's Journal, Fayt's Fantasy Land, Leingod: The Lion. The boy turned and raised an eyebrow at Albel the Wicked.

"Well, pick one." Albel pointed to Fayt's Fantasy Land, and so that's where he clicked. The web page was one on their journey, about how Fayt hadn't really gone to 4D space, about how he was just crazy. It gave the web mistresses point of view on how there couldn't be higher beings than them, and how no one could go to 4D space! There was list of evidence on how it wasn't possible, but most of it was extremely vague. Albel snorted, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms.

"This entire thing is a lie. What does that fool know? Go to a different one." Fayt clicked on his 'Journal' and almost busted out laughing. There was a well-done fan drawing of him on the main page, and a little journal for each day's entries. The most recent entry said that Fayt had fried fish yesterday, and the boy wondered in amazement how this girl knew that. Albel pointed out some clickable links in the right corner, they were as followed:

Main

Pictures

Fan Drawings (Warning-some adult content)

Fictions (May contain slash)

Profiles

About Author

Guestbook (PLEASE SIGN-MTraitor)

"What's with the warnings? What's slash, Fayt?" Albel pointed at the link that read 'slash' and urged him to click on it. The Wicked One changed his mind after a second, and tried to get the boy to click on Fan Drawings. Fayt hesitated, it said adult contents, but really, how bad could it be? (Ari: Bwa hahaha! Never underestimate rabid fangirls!) He clicked and waited in irritation for the screen to load, they had such a TERRIBLE connection way out here on this far off planet.

The page loaded with a screen of thumbnail images, most of them not showing anything really helpful to what the picture actually looked like. Fayt shrugged to himself and clicked on the first one, a small picture of his hands folded together. The page loaded and Albel fell off his chair, Fayt's mouth dropped open and his skin paled.

It was a picture of him all right! A picture of him and Mirage! Doing things they shouldn't have been doing! But he couldn't get his brain to process and click the back button. Finally Albel smacked him over the head to help him regain his senses.

"Get it off, fool! I never have and never will wanna see that woman's tits!" Fayt nodded in agreement and hit the back button. The little thumbnails came back and Fayt hesitated again. "What are you waiting for? Click on a safe one!" Fayt frowned, how the hell was he supposed to know which one was safe? He glanced at the screen; there were two categories, 'Fayt' and 'Others.' Fayt eyed a square, it was a picture of Albel's rattails in the back, and the boy clicked on it, just to get back at his friend.

Fayt watched the man turn, double over, and vomit all over the floor. Worried, Fayt jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, helping him stand and grabbing him some article of clothing to wipe his face on. As The Wicked One cleaned up, Fayt quickly hit the back button of the image showing Albel and Cliff in a rather hot bed scene. Fayt watched Albel scowl at the screen.

"These…. pictures…are horrid. Damn this site to hell! I wanna go back!" Fayt listened as Albel Nox almost pouted about the fan drawn images. Fayt clicked back and Albel pointed to the link titled 'Fictions.' "It's says 'slash' sounds delightfully painful. (Ari: Ooh…trust me, it can be…) You probably kill things in there, right? And there'll be a lot of blood? And killing…?" Fayt shrugged, he had no idea.

The page loaded to a bunch of links, and a ton of code. After a moment of scanning the page, Fayt began to understand…a little at least…there were odd words all over, like Lemon, slash, yaoi, yuri, het, squick, fluff, waft, OOC, OC, and even their names were there too. FaytxSophia, FaytxCliff, FaytxAlbel, FaytxAlbelxCliff, NelxClair, and so on. A click on one of the links titled 'How Long is Eternity?' showed the two men that these were stories, centered on them.

"I think the names on the other pages tell who the main characters are."

Fayt nodded, and the picked one with a FaytxAlbel title, since they were looking together. The two boys began reading in silence. Half way through the first page, both of them were rather nervous. By the end, the color had drained from their faces.

"Ugh…click back, Albel. I can't move…" Fayt mumbled out, his face bright red as he turned away from the other man. Albel the Wicked shook his head slightly. "What? Why!"

"I find this very…interesting." He replied. "Can you really bend like that?"

"You'll never know, that's for sure! Besides, do you expect me to believe your body actually looks that good!"

Albel raised a smooth eyebrow. "Have you ever seen my body?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know?" Fayt growled and grabbed the mouse to click the back button, but he stayed on the page, scanning the other stories.

"It's your rotten personality. Anyone as bitchy as you couldn't be that completely sexy." Albel pointed to another title, an evil grin gracing his face.

"Hey, lets read a NelxClair one. You can totally tell those two girls are probably together." Fayt nodded and they both sat back down to read.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maria peeked in from the cracked open door, to find the two boys both bent over the screen of the computer. A glance at her watched told her it was 5 am, and she smiled. She would have so much fun teasing them about this tomorrow. She clicked the door fully shut quietly, and was relived when they didn't notice the noise.

She would have to ask them if they found anything interesting tomorrow. Maria went back to her room, and promptly sat down at her computer. Neo Word (2.) was open, and her cursor blinked at the line she was currently typing. She smiled and skimmed her work; the screen looked something like this…

(3.)Title: Fallen Angel

Author: Mtraidor

Pairings: AlbelxFayt (of course!)

Plot: A cold blizzard blows in, trapping Albel in a rundown house near Airyglyph, and he just happens to be stuck with none other than Fayt! Will they kill each other? Or will their 'friendship' take a turn towards more? R&R

Chapter 1: Heated Ice

The frigid air swirled around the tall, beautiful, and deadly man. His skin was turning icy cold, and he decided that they should find shelter soon. They, meaning Fayt and him.

'Fayt…' he thought to himself. 'So beautiful…so out of reach…why cant you be mine!' Albel glanced at the boy next to him, eyes trailing up his neck, his jaw, stopping to linger on blue lips. Oh how he wanted to stop right there, grab the boy, and slam him-

Maria tapped her finger on the desk; her trip to spy on the boys had killed her inspiration, and all her plot bunnies. She randomly clicked on her saved bookmarks, found her link, and began scanning the pages for some inspiration. Maybe a nice NelxClair? Cause those two were so totally obvious…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Weee! All done! Yeah! Okie doki, side notes.

(1.) Albel is talking about a TV.

(2.) Neo Word, my futuristic, imaginary, corny name, for an updated Word processor.

(3.) Yes…Mtraidor is a play on Maria's last name Traydor. And yes, the story she was writing was a completely over used plot. But it was funny, right! I tried to come up with one of the most over done plots I could think of, it was this, a drunken confession, or stuck in a closet.

Okay, well, second story done! Please, R&R I guess…but don't force yourself…Actually, I lie, review damn it! I need to know if I should just quit now!

Fluff Muse: Take cover! She's lost it!

Angst Muse: Again! And I didn't get to be in this story either! I feel so cheated!

Yaoi Muse: None of us really got to be in it, so don't worry about it.

Angst Muse: I want a death fic next! Pleeeeinfinteeeeeease!

Ari: We'll see,

Angst Muse: Yea!


End file.
